marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man
The Alternate versions listed below are those of Peter Parker. Additional information on a number of other men to act as Spider-Man over the years is listed in the Others section. | Alternate1 = 4; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate2 = 8; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate3 = Spider-Girl (Penelope Parker); Penelope Parker (Earth-11) 002.png | Alternate4 = Captain Universe; Peter Parker (Earth-13).png | Alternate5 = Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-15) from Exiles Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | Alternate6 = 26; Peter Parker (Earth-26) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate7 = 36 | Alternate8 = Lizard; Peter Parker (Earth-65) 002.png | Alternate9 = 67; Peter Parker (Earth-6799) unmasked.png | Alternate10 = 94; Peter Parker (Earth-94) 002.jpg | Alternate11 = 98; Peter Parker (Earth-98) Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1998.jpg | Alternate12 = 110; Peter Parker (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate13 = 148; Peter Parker (Earth-148) from Excalibur Vol 1 46.jpg | Alternate14 = 161; Spider-Man (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = 295; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate16 = Spider (Peter Parquagh); Spider-Man 1602 Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate17 = 460 | Alternate18 = 449; Peter Parker (Earth-449) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate19 = 538 | Alternate20 = 617;Peter Parker (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate21 = 666; Peter Parker (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate22 = 689 | Alternate23 = 691; Peter Parker (Earth-691) Guardians of the Galaxy Annual Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate24 = 772;Peter Parker (Earth-772) from What If? Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate25 = 802; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate26 = 804 | Alternate27 = 811 | Alternate28 = 905; Peter Parker (Earth-905).jpg | Alternate29 = 907 | Alternate30 = 928; Peter Parker (Earth-928) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate31 = 938 | Alternate32 = 939; Peter Parker (Earth-939) from What If Vol 2 53.jpg | Alternate33 = 957; Peter Parker (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate34 = 958; Peter Parker (Earth-958).jpg | Alternate35 = 979; Peter Parker (Earth-979).jpg | Alternate36 = 982 | Alternate37 = 985 | Alternate38 = 1000; Peter Parker (Earth-1000).png | Alternate39 = 1089 | Alternate40 = 1123 | Alternate41 = Man-Spider | Alternate42 = 1610; Peter Parker (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Alternate43 = 1611; Peter Parker (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate44 = 1815; Peter Parker (Earth-1815) (cut).jpg | Alternate45 = 1983; Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (Earth-1983).png | Alternate46 = 2081; Peter Parker (Earth-2081) (cut).jpg | Alternate47 = 2108; Peter Parker (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate48 = 2149; Peter Parker (Earth-2149) 001.jpg | Alternate49 = 2301 | Alternate50 = 2818; Peter Parker (Earth-2818).png | Alternate51 = 2841; Peter Parker (Earth-2841).jpg | Alternate52 = 2988; Peter Parker (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate53 = 2992; Peter Parker (Earth-2992).jpg | Alternate54 = 3015; Peter Parker (Earth-3015) from Web Warriors Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate55 = 3123; Peter Parker (Earth-3123).jpg | Alternate56 = 3131; Peter Parker (Earth-3131).jpg | Alternate57 = 3145 | Alternate58 = 3290 | Alternate59 = 4321; Peter Parker (Earth-4321) from Marvel Universe The End Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate60 = 4400 | Alternate61 = 5113; Spider-Man (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate62 = 5560; Peter Parker (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate63 = 5631; Peter Parker (Earth-5631) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate64 = 5692; Peter Parker (Earth-5692) 002 (cut).jpg | Alternate65 = 5700 | Alternate66 = Pestilence; Peter Parker (Earth-5701) (cut).jpg | Alternate67 = 6001; Peter Parker (Earth-6001) (cut).jpg | Alternate68 = 6078 | Alternate69 = 6111; Peter Parker (Earth-6111).jpg | Alternate70 = 6195 | Alternate71 = 6215 | Alternate72 = 6451; Peter Parker (Earth-6451) Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 5.jpg | Alternate73 = 6513; Peter Parker (Earth-6513).jpg | Alternate74 = 7085 | Alternate75 = 7121; Peter Parker (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate76 = 7122; Peter Parker (Earth-7122) Spider-Man Family Featuring Spider-Clan Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate77 = 7140; Peter Parker (Earth-7140).jpg | Alternate78 = 7161 | Alternate79 = 7475 | Alternate80 = 7642; Peter Parker (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate81 = 7736 | Alternate82 = 7831; Peter Parker (Earth-7831).png | Alternate83 = 7848 | Alternate84 = 7940; Peter Parker (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate85 = Spider-Monkey; Marvel Apes Vol 1 1 page 32 Peter Parker (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate86 = 8110 | Alternate87 = 8121; Peter Parker (Earth-8121) Amazing Spider-Man Family Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate88 = 8222; Peter Parker (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate89 = 8234 | Alternate90 = 8312; Peter Parker (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate91 = 8351; What If? Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine Vol 1 1 page 33 Peter Parker (Earth-8351).jpg | Alternate92 = 8377; Spider-Man (Earth-8377).jpg | Alternate93 = 8408; Peter Parker (Earth-8408).jpg | Alternate94 = 8410; Peter Parker (Earth-8410).png | Alternate95 = 8441; Peter Parker (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate96 = 8545 | Alternate97 = 8591; Peter Parker (Earth-8591) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 191 (cut).JPG | Alternate98 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate99 = 8910; Peter Parker (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate100 = 8982 | Alternate101 = 9009 | Alternate102 = 9021; Peter Parker (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate103 = Spidey-Man (Peter Pooper); Peter Pooper (Earth-9047).jpg | Alternate104 = Spittle-Man (Pesky Parkinsons;Pesky Parkinsons (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 14.jpg | Alternate105 = 9105; Peter_Parker_(Earth-9105)_001.jpg | Alternate106 = 9140; Peter Parker (Earth-9140) What If Vol 2 24.jpg | Alternate107 = 9151; Peter Parker (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate108 = 9200 | Alternate109 = 9230; Peter Parker (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate110 = 9391 | Alternate111 = 9411; Spider-Man 9411.jpg | Alternate112 = 9500; Peter Parker (Earth-9500) from Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate113 = 9510 | Alternate114 = 9511 | Alternate115 = 9512; Peter Parker (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate116 = 9576 | Alternate117 = 9590; Peter Parker (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate118 = 9591 | Alternate119 = 9602; Peter Parker (Earth-9602).jpg | Alternate120 = 9712; Peter Parker (Earth-9712) 001.jpg | Alternate121 = Sheep-Boy; Peter Parker (Earth-9792).jpg | Alternate122 = 9811 | Alternate123 = 9815; Peter Parker (Earth-9815).jpg | Alternate124 = 9828; Peter Parker (Earth-9828).jpg | Alternate125 = 9881; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate126 = 9907; Peter Parker (Earth-9907) Spider-Girl Vol 1 58.jpg | Alternate127 = 9916 | Alternate128 = 9939; Peter Parker (Earth-9939) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate129 = 9991; Peter Parker (Earth-9991).jpg | Alternate130 = 9997 | Alternate131 = 10011; Spider-Man (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate132 = 10021; Peter Parker (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate133 = Pestilence | Alternate134 = 10112; Peter Parker (Earth-10112).jpg | Alternate135 = 10182; Earth-10182.jpg | Alternate136 = 10208; Peter Parker (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate137 = 10298; Peter Parker (Earth-10298) from What If? Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate138 = 10363; Peter Parker (Earth-10363).jpg | Alternate139 = 10511 | Alternate140 = Iron Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-10919) 001.png | Alternate141 = 10995; Peter Parker (Earth-10995).jpg | Alternate142 = 11035; Peter Parker (Earth-11035).jpg | Alternate143 = 11041; Peter Parker (Earth-11041) from Onslaught Unleashed.jpg | Alternate144 = 11045; Peter Parker (Earth-11045) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate145 = 11053; Peter Parker (Earth-11053).jpg | Alternate146 = 11080; Peter Parker (Earth-11080) from Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate147 = 11099; Peter Parker (Earth-11099) 0001.jpg | Alternate148 = 11124; Peter Parker (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate149 = 11126; Peter Parker (Earth-11126) Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630.jpg | Alternate150 = 11209; Peter Parker (Earth-11209) from What If Spider-Man Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate151 = 11223 | Alternate152 = 11326; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate153 = 11418; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN156) 0002.jpg | Alternate154 = Ghost Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN142) from Incredible Hulks Annual Vol 1 1 page 33 (cut).jpg | Alternate155 = 11947; Peter Parker (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate156 = 11993; Peter Parker (Earth-11993).jpg | Alternate157 = 12011; Peter Parker (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate158 = 12101; Peter Parker (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate159 = 12121; Peter Parker (Earth-12121).jpg | Alternate160 = 96282 | Alternate161 = 13017; Peter Parker (Earth-13017) 007.png | Alternate162 = 13159; Peter Parker (Earth-13159).jpg | Alternate163 = 13270; Peter Parker (Earth-13270).jpg | Alternate164 = 13519; Peter Parker (Earth-13519).jpg | Alternate165 = 13584; Peter Parker (Earth-13584).jpg | Alternate166 = 13819 | Alternate167 = 14026; Peter Parker (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate168 = 14112; Peter Parker (Earth-14112) Longshot Saves the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate169 = 14132; Peter Parker (Earth-14132) 001.png | Alternate170 = 14412; Peter Parker (Earth-14412) 001.jpg | Alternate171 = SP//dr (Peni Parker); Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 5 Land Variant Textless.jpg | Alternate172 = 14702; Peter Parker (Earth-14702) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700.2.jpg | Alternate173 = 14850; What If - Wolverine Enemy of the State 01 - page 04 (2).jpg | Alternate174 = 15901; Peter Parker (Earth-15901) 001.png | Alternate175 = 16112; Peter Parker (Earth-16112) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 12 001.jpg | Alternate176 = 18119; Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 1 1 Ant-Sized Variant (Back Cover).jpg | Alternate177 = 18150; Peter Parker (Earth-18150).jpg | Alternate178 = 18451; Peter Parker (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate179 = Baron Spider-Man; Peter Parker (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate180 = 20051 | Alternate181 = 21050 | Alternate182 = 21101; Peter Parker (Earth-21101).jpg | Alternate183 = 21119; Peter Parker (Earth-21119).jpg | Alternate184 = Goblin; Peter Parker (Earth-21205) 001.png | Alternate185 = 21722; Peter Parker (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 Walsh Variant 001.jpg | Alternate186 = 21993; Peter Parker Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate187 = Earth-22191; Peter Parker (Earth-22191) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 4 (cover).jpg | Alternate188 = 22288; Peter Parker (Earth-22288) (cut).jpg | Alternate189 = 22795; Peter Parker (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate190 = 23492; Peter Parker (Earth-23492).jpg | Alternate191 = 24111; Peter Parker (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate192 = 24133; Peter Parker (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate193 = 24135; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN209) 01.jpg | Alternate194 = 25315; Peter Parker (Earth-25315) from Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate195 = 28918 | Alternate196 = 29007 | Alternate197 = 29234; Peter Parker (Earth-29234).JPG | Alternate198 = 31117; Peter Parker (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate199 = 31310; Peter Parker (Earth-31310) from Mary Jane The Novel 0001.jpg | Alternate200 = 32323; Peter Parker (Earth-32323) from Civil War Vol 2 1 001.jpg | Alternate201 = 33900 | Alternate202 = 35125; Peter Parker (Earth-35125) from Spider-Men Vol 1 5.jpg | Alternate203 = 37072; Peter Parker (Earth-37072) (cut).jpg | Alternate204 = 40081 | Alternate205 = 45017; Peter Parker (Earth-45017) Avengers Vol 3 42.jpg | Alternate206 = Paviitr Prabhakar | Alternate207 = 50302; Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol 1 4 page 01 Peter Parker (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate208 = Patton Parnel; Patton Parnel (Earth-TRN450).png | Alternate209 = 51977; Peter Parker (Earth-51977) 003.jpg | Alternate210 = 57780; Spidey Super Stories Vol 1 35 page 00 Peter Parker (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate211 = 58163 | Alternate212 = 58942 | Alternate213 = 61011; Peter Parker (Earth-61011) (cut).jpg | Alternate214 = 61112; Peter Parker (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate215 = 61422; Peter Parker (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate216 = Peter Parker (Prime) (Earth-61610); Peter Parker (Earth-BW20B) from Ultimate End Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate217 = Peter Parker (Ultimate) (Earth-61610); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate218 = 62412; Peter Parker (Earth-62412) 0001.png | Alternate219 = 63410; Peter Parker (Earth-63410).jpg | Alternate220 = 64894 | Alternate221 = 66209; Peter Parker (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate222 = Hulk | Alternate223 = Poison | Alternate224 = 70237 | Alternate225 = 70701; Peter Parker (Earth-70701) from Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate226 = 71004; Troopers-SmFairyTales04-013.jpg | Alternate227 = 71016; Peter Parker (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate228 = 71166; Peter Parker 71166.jpg | Alternate229 = 71241; Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 41 page 17 Peter Parker (Earth-71241).jpg | Alternate230 = 71612; Peter Parker (Earth-71612) from Secret Wars Journal Vol 1 3 003.jpg | Alternate231 = 71912; Peter Parker (Earth-71912) from Web Warriors Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate232 = 74425 | Alternate233 = 77013; Earth-77013.jpg | Alternate234 = 77119; Peter Parker (Earth-77119).jpg | Alternate235 = 78127 | Alternate236 = 78227 | Alternate237 = 78327 | Alternate238 = 79213; Peter Parker (Earth-79213) (cut).jpg | Alternate239 = 80219 | Alternate240 = 80827; PeterParkerXforce (cut).jpg | Alternate241 = 81029; Peter Parker (Earth-81029).jpg | Alternate242 = 81122; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual Vol 1 1 Page 30 Peter Parker (Earth-81122).jpg | Alternate243 = 81141; Peter Parker (Earth-81141).jpg | Alternate244 = 81143; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate245 = 81156 | Alternate246 = 81223; Peter Parker (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate247 = 81426; Peter Parker (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate248 = 82432; Peter Parker (Earth-82432) What If Vol 1 32.jpg | Alternate249 = 82618; Peter Parker (Earth-82618).jpg | Alternate250 = 82802; What If Vol 1 34 page 03 Peter Parker (Earth-82802).jpg | Alternate251 = 82804; Peter Parker (Earth-82804).jpg | Alternate252 = 82805 | Alternate253 = 82826; Peter Parker (Earth-82826) What If Vol 1 34.jpg | Alternate254 = 82829 | Alternate255 = 82910; Peter Parker (Earth-82910).jpg | Alternate256 = 84341; Peter Parker (Earth-84341).jpg | Movies1 = 11714; Peter Parker (Earth-11714) from Spider-Man Turn Off The Dark 0001.jpg | Movies2 = 96283; Peter Parker (Earth-96283) from Spider-Man (2002 film) 0001.jpg | Movies3 = 120703; Peter_Parker_(Earth-120703)_from_The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2_(film)_poster_001.jpg | Movies4 = 199999; Spider-Man Homecoming poster 008.jpg | Movies5 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN160) from Promo Poster HD 001.png | Television1 = 6799 | Television2 = 8096; Spidey aemh season 2.png | Television3 = 8107 | Television4 = 11983 | Television5 = 12041; Peter Parker (Earth-12041) from Poster (cut).jpg | Television6 = 14042; Peter Parker (Earth-14042) 001.png | Television7 = 26496 | Television8 = 31198; Spidey armored tas.png | Television9 = 39811 | Television10 = 78909; No Image Male.jpg | Television11 = 91119; Spiderman 91119.png | Television12 = 92131; Peter Parker (Earth-92131) as Spider-Man from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 2 3.JPG | Television13 = Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly); Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) (Earth-194111) (cut).png | Television14 = 135263; Peter Parker (Earth-135263) from Fantastic Four World's Greatest Heroes Season 1 19.png | Television15 = 700459 | Television16 = 730911 | Television17 = 751263; Peter Parker (Earth-751263) 020.jpg | Television18 = 760207; Peter Parker (Earth-760207).JPG | Television19 = 904913; No Image Male.jpg | Television20 = Slinger; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN365) 002.png | Television21 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN453); No Image Male.jpg | Television22 = Spider-Girl (Petra Parker); Petra Parker from Ultimate Spider-Man Season 3 Episode 9 002.png | Television23 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN455); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN455) from Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4 Episode 18.png | Television24 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN457); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN457).png | Television31 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN633); | Television32 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN513); --> | Video Games1 = 6109; Peter Parker (Earth-6109) 004.jpg | Video Games2 = 13122; Peter Parker (Earth-13122) from Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 001.png | Video Games3 = Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-13122); Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-13122).jpg | Video Games4 = 26410; Peter Parker (Earth-26410) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games5 = 33734 | Video Games6 = 50701 | Video Games7 = 71002 | Video Games8 = 12131; Peter Parker (Earth-12131) 009.png | Video Games9 = Spider-Man (Mayday Parker's father); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games10 = 13625; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games11 = 30847; Peter Parker (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite 0001.png | Video Games12 = Peter Parker (Earth-91119); Peter Parker (Earth-91119).png | Video Games13 = Peter Parker (Noir) (Earth-91119); Spider man noir.png | Video Games14 = Peter Parker (Assassin) (Earth-91119); Peter Parker (Assassin) (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 001.png | Video Games15 = 813191; Peter Parker (Earth-813191) from The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin 0001.jpg | Video Games16 = 831911; Peter Parker (Earth-831911).jpg | Video Games17 = 931811; Peter Parker (Earth-931811) (cut).jpg | Video Games18 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN005); Ultimate Spider-Man (Video Game) Peter Parker (Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games19 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN012); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games20 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN006); Spider-Man from Spider-Man 2000 game.jpg | Video Games21 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN007); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN007) from X2 Wolverine's Revenge 002.jpg | Video Games22 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN009); Spider-Man from Web of Shadows.JPG | Video Games23 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN017); Spider-Man from NDS.JPG | Video Games24 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN018); Spider-Man from Web of Shadows PS2 (HD).JPG | Video Games25 = Peter Parker (Earth-TRN022); Peter Parker (Earth-TRN022).jpg | Teams1 = Spider Clan; Spider Clan (Earth-2301).png | Teams2 = Spider-Army; All-New Web-Warriors.png | Teams3 = Spider-Clones; Spider-Clones (Earth-TRN239) from Unlimited Access Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Teams4 = Spider-Friends; Peter Parker (Earth-8107) 0001.jpg | Teams5 = Spider-Men; Spider-Men (Panoptichron) (cut).jpg | Teams6 = Spider-Squad; Spider-Squad (Earth-616).jpg | Teams7 = Superior Spider-Army; Spider-Verse 004.jpg | Teams8 = Web-Warriors; Web Warriors (Earth-12041) 004.png | Others1 = Ben Reilly; Redemp1b.jpg | Others2 = James Howlett / "Peter Parker"; Peter Parker (Earth-12041) 010.jpg | Others3 = Mac Gargan; MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) from Dark Avengers Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others4 = Miguel O'Hara; Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928).jpg | Others5 = Miles Morales; Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 1 Pichelli Variant Textless.jpg | Others6 = Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker"; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 699 Textless.jpg | Others7 = Spider-Skrull; Peter Parker (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others8 = Spider-Man; Spidey33.jpg | Others9 = Armored Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Armored Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others10 = Black Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Black Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others11 = Chinese Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Chinese Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 35 0001.jpg | Others12 = Dark Spider-Man; Ai Apaec (Earth-616) from Avengers NOW! Vol 1 1 001.png | Others13 = Dmitri Smerdyakov; Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) as Spider-Man (Earth-616).jpg | Others14 = Ethan Meyers; Ethan Meyers (Earth-616) 002.jpg | Others15 = Guardian (Spider-Clone); Guardian2.jpg | Others16 = Hobie Brown; Hobie Brown (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others17 = Jack (Spider-Clone); Jack (Spider-Clone) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399 0001.png | Others18 = Kaine Parker; Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-616) 027.jpeg | Others19 = Latino Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Latino Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others20 = Marc Noletti; Marc Noletti (Earth-616) from Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 114 0001.jpg | Others21 = Mattie Franklin; Martha Franklin as Spider-Man.jpg | Others22 = Mike; Mike (Spider-Man Impostor) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Family Vol 2 9 0002.jpg | Others23 = Peter Parker 2.0; Peter Parker (Duplicate) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 20 001.jpg | Others24 = Peter Petruski; Peter Petruski (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 218 0001.jpg | Others25 = Phil; Phil (Spider-Man impersonator) (Earth-616) Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Others26 = Quentin Beck; Quentin Beck (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 13 001.jpg | Others27 = Robot; Peter Parker (Robot) (Earth-616) from Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 11 001.jpg | Others28 = Ron Corbett; Ron Corbett (Earth-616) from Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 21 0001.jpg | Others29 = Screwball; Screwball (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others30 = Spider-Hulk Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Spider-Hulk (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others31 = Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others32 = Spider-Skeleton (Spider-Clone); Spider-Skeleton.jpeg | Others33 = Spidercide (Spider-Clone); Peter Parker (Spidercide) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Vol 1 58.jpeg | Others34 = The Spiderman (1940s criminal) | Others35 = Theodore Altman; Theodore Altman (Earth-616) as Spider-Man from Young Avengers - 1 (Vol 2).jpg | Others36 = Vincent Gonzales; Vincent Gonzales (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others37 = Wade Wilson; Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 Textless.jpg | Others38 = Spider-UK (Billy Braddock); William Braddock (Earth-833) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 7 variant cover.jpg | Others39 = Gerald Drew; Gerald Drew (Earth-982) 004.jpg | Others40 = Spider-Cat; Spider-Cat (Earth-999).png | Others41 = Felix Lifson (Actor); Felix Lifson (Earth-1036) from Web Warriors Vol 1 10 001.jpg | Others42 = Spider-Man | Others43 = The Spider; Spider-Man (Avenger) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others44 = Ultimate Chameleon; Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg | Others45 = Timespinner (Spider-Man Robot); Spider-Man Robot (Earth-616).jpg | Others46 = Zoltan Amadeus; Zoltan Amadeus (Earth-8107) from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Season 3 4 0001.jpg | Others47 = Spider-Man 2211; Max Borne (Earth-9500) 0001.jpg | Others48 = Mig-El Gand; Mig-El Gand (Earth-12772) 001.jpg | Related1 = Anansi; Kwaku Anansi (Earth-616).png | Related2 = Arachno-Man; Arachno-Man (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 54 001.jpg | Related3 = Devil-Spider; Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 691.JPG | Related4 = Iron Spider; Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 26 Textless.jpg | Related5 = Man-Spider; Man spider 616.png | Related6 = Scarlet Spider; Scarlet Spider Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg | Related7 = Spider-Armor; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg | Related8 = Spider-Boy; Peter Ross (Earth-9602) (cut).jpg | Related9 = Spider-Carnage; Ben Reilly (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 0001.jpg | Related10 = Spider-Clone; Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616) first appearance.jpg | Related11 = Spider-Girl; May Parker (Earth-982) 0001.png | Related12 = Spider-Gwen; Spider-Gwen Vol 2 2 Chiang Variant Textless.jpg | Related13 = Spider-Ham; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 528 Variant Textless.jpg | Related14 = Spider-Man's Suit; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 692 Textless.jpg | Related15 = Spider-Mobile; Peter Parkedcar (Earth-53931) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 001.png | Related16 = Spider-Woman; Spider-Woman Vol 5 5 Anka Variant Textless.jpg | Related17 = Spider-X; Brian Kornfield (Earth-616) from Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol 1 3 001.gif | Related18 = Spiders Man; Spiders Man (Earth-9997).jpg | Related19 = Ultimate Spider-Man; Peter Parker (Earth-1610) from Miles Morales Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Related20 = Ultimate Spider-Woman; Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew - Peter Parker Clone | Related21 = Spider-Hound (Dingle Dog);Spider-Hound.jpg | Related22 = Blood Spider (Michael Bingham); Blood Spider (Earth-616).jpg | Related23 = Doppelganger; Peter Parker (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) (cut).JPG | Related24 = Superior Octopus; Otto Octavius (Duplicate) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 25 002.jpg | Related25 = Spider-mouse (Earth-9047); Spider-mouse (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 18.jpg --> | Related26 = Spidey-Man (Peter Pooper); Not Brand Echh Vol 1 2.jpg | Related27 = Izumi; Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 3 page 18 Izumi (Earth-7930).jpg | Related28 = Arachnosaur; Arachnosaur (Earth-99476) from Excalibur Vol 1 51 0001.jpg | Related29 = Stephen | Related30 = Spider-Pop Pop; Spider-Pop Pop (Earth-21011).jpg | Related31 = Captain Spider (Flash Thompson) | Related32 = Spider-Demon | Related33 = Hercules; Hercules (Earth-616) from Herc Vol 1 7 0001.jpg | Related34 = Spider-Kid; Spider-Kid.jpg | Related35 = Spidey-Baby; Spider-Baby.jpg | Related36 = Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut (John Jonah Jameson III) | Related37 = Spider-Prime (Kevin Green); Prime 0011 (cut).jpg | Related38 = Baby Peter; Baby Peter (Earth-13003) from Trouble Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Related39 = Spider-God; Spider-God (Earth-TRN035) X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 41.jpg | Related40 = Webslinger (Eurth); Webslinger (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg }} ru:Человек-паук pt-br:Homem-Aranha